Crumble
by daydreamer22688
Summary: Chloe finds that her arrangement with Oliver isn't turning out the way its supposed to. One-Shot


Authors Note: This is my first Chloe/Oliver fic. I hope you all enjoy it, just a little something I threw together with my new found love for them. This takes place after this week's episode. I just started watching Smallville again after taking a break so sorry if I got something wrong. I also didn't have a beta so forgive any grammar mistakes!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Smallville

Rating: PG-13

_**Crumble**_

He was a breath of fresh air when she needed it most. Chloe never believed the saying, "Love comes to those who aren't looking for it," however; Oliver Queen most certainly had taken her by surprise.

Never had she imagined that when the Green Arrow entered her life a few years ago that he would eventually spear her with his cupid's arrow (so to speak).

What started out as the clique term "friends with benefits" had turned into so much more than that. In only a few short weeks, Chloe Sullivan found herself on a fast train to couple town.

Now, Oliver was on his way home from business in Star city and she found herself anxiously awaiting his arrival. Butterflies played in her stomach, their wings hitting her insides like rocks. She has missed him, maybe more than she should have, especially since they technically had defined their relationship as no strings attached.

However, she new they both had several words unspoken, especially last week when Oliver decided to show a hint of falling for her. His concern for her was sweet and she had to admit it felt good to have somebody care for her the way he did.

Oliver was unlike anyone she had ever met. The more she got to know him the more she learned about the man behind the bow. How he would do anything for the JLA, how he volunteered at the Children's Hospital every Tuesday afternoon and would only eat a Twix Bar if he ate the cookie part before the caramel. He would never admit it but, Oliver Queen was a selfless person and did she mention he was also very, very good looking? She wanted to swim in his brown eyes forever. She also was very partial to running her hands through his blond hair.

Chloe looked at her watch, she thought Oliver would have been back by now and she felt her heart fall. The final JLA member had logged off for the night so she decided to get some sleep, seeing as it was after 2am. She checked her cell phone one more time even though she knew he hadn't called. She powered everything down, turning on the alarm system and locking everything up. She made her way to her car and fumbled with her keys, dropping them on the ground. She heard his footsteps before she felt his hand firmly plant itself on her ass. She laughed before turning herself around and throwing herself in Oliver's arms, inhaling his musky scent.

"How did you know it was me?" he laughed gently, as he kept holding her tight.

She didn't tell him it was because her heart just knew it was him, how it began to race when he came near or how her body automatically felt an electrical current when his energy was near. But she wouldn't dare tell him that…it read too much like love.

"I knew those boots, not to mention your hands seem to enjoy my ass," she snarked, pulling away and looking into his eyes, smiling gleefully.

Oliver grabbed her back, pressing his chest against hers, allowing no space between them. His playful smile dissipated and was replaced with one more intimate and candid. He brought his fingers to her face, running them along her cheekbone. Chloe flushed and gave him a small smile.

"Does it go against our rules if I say I missed you?" Oliver asked.

Chloe paused for a moment, her eyes shining.

"I missed you too, Ollie," She said quietly.

Oliver smiled before bringing his lips down to kiss her gently.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Chloe?"

She didn't hesitate and answered him with a kiss. As far as she was concerned she would never get tired of his lips on hers.

"I'm taking that as a yes…" he laughed.

She laughed along with him, taking his hand and pulling him to the car. As they drove she told him of the mess that Clark created, about the red kryptonite and Zod. Oliver got angry, upset and protective, which Chloe had to admit was quite a turn-on, but somehow having Oliver in the car with her at that moment, his hand placed on her inner thigh made her feel like everything might be all right, even if it wasn't.

When they arrived at Oliver's and fell into bed it wasn't rough and playful like normal, instead it was lazy, languid and passionate. They kissed and felt and praised each other's bodies until they both fell asleep with exhaustion.

It was evident from the smile on Chloe Sullivan's face that indeed her walls were crumbling and Oliver Queen was responsible.

…………………………………………

If you liked it, Review it! Thanks!


End file.
